


Unknowing First Date

by gayderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayderek/pseuds/gayderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't share, but for some reason he lets the mystery boy sitting across from him borrow his headphones. Turns out that the Mystery Boy isn't mysterious at all. He's kind of annoying, but he's kind of cute too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowing First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I present you my first body of work in a very long time! I hope you enjoy it, and any critiques/comments are welcome! [My Tumblr!](http://gayderek.tumblr.com)

“Do you mind if I sit across from you?”

Derek’s sight shifted from the textbook in his hands and ventured upwards towards the boy hovering over him—he watched as he threw his backpack onto the the empty table space and was pulling out the seat across from him. “Sure,” he answered hesitantly, wondering why the leaner boy had even asked if he was going to sit there anyway. Derek resettled in his seat, disregarding boy's existence.

He could have easily drifted back into his lulled state of peace—enveloping his mind in the words before him, but it was actually taking quite a bit of effort in zoning out the Mystery Boy across from him. After the initial, loud thump of his backpack hitting the desk came the sharp sounds of zippers opening and closing. Derek face shot up as a third zipper was opened, stealing a glance at the array of objects before him: a laptop covered in stickers, a mouse and mouse pad, and even a gaming controller.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He allowed himself a brief glimpse at the stranger’s face as he opened up yet another zipper and watched as he rummaged through his bag. He had somehow managed to put on a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and his pale skin was dotted with small moles along his cheeks and neck. _Hmm_ , Derek thought, _cute. Annoying… but cute._

Amidst analyzing the attractive profile before him, Derek was caught off guard as he’s abruptly met with a head on view as the stranger turned to face him. Mystery Boy looked back at Derek, slightly startled when he sees his dark eyes staring back at him. “Sorry,” he mumbles as his ears begin to redden, “I was looking for my headphones. Probably left them in my room. Sorry for bothering you.” He smiles nervously at Derek before his face falls in embarrassment.

Derek’s eyes drop back to his book and he shakes his head slightly, “Its fine.” A defeated looking Mystery Boy sighs, lips pouting as he reaches for laptop. Afraid that the cute, annoying boy would leave, Derek blurts out, “I have a pair.” _Wait, what?_ Derek curses himself mentally, _why would he offer his his headphones to him?_

Mystery Boy’s eyes light up as a beaming smile stretches across the his face. _Okay, that’s why_ , Derek answers himself as he feels his own ears heating up. “Really? Thanks! I’m Stiles,” Mystery Boy responds, “it’s nice to meet you!”

“Derek,” he responds promptly. He pulls out the black backpack tucked away under his seat and sets it on the table. He undoes the big zipper, removing a pair of over-ear headphones and hands them to Mystery Boy— _Stiles_ —before returning his attention to the forgotten book on the table.

Stiles’ face scrunches up, and Derek focuses on the pouting lip before him. “Derek? Hey, aren’t you in my psychology class?” Stiles questions. "Yeah! With Professor Eichen on Tuesday mornings."

Derek’s face scowls as his mind tries to remember Stiles’ face. Has he been in the same room with him before and never noticed? “Yes,” he answers. After a few seconds of silence he continues, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” He closes his book, fully aware that there was no way he could focus with cute-boy Stiles talking to him.

“I sit in the back. I usually have no idea what’s going on. Odds are I'm gonna fail,” Stiles responds, nodding. He has already connected the headphones to his laptop and his eyes were trained onto something on the screen. “The sad thing is, I’m actually being serious," he continues solemnly. "Have you started the midterm paper, because I haven’t,” he asks as he hooks up the controller to a port on the computer.

Derek raises an eyebrow and taps his finger on the closed book in front of him, “Yes I have." Derek crosses his arms and leans forward, "And if that’s the case shouldn’t you be studying, or doing research, and probably not playing video games?”

Stiles looks up at Derek, then down at the screen, and finally at the controller in his hands. “Oh my God. I need help,” Stiles pleads as he releases the controller from his grip.

\--------- 

“What do you mean you’ve never played Grand Theft Auto?” The library walls reflected the cotton candy hues of the setting sun. “Have you been living under a rock,” a dumfounded Stiles continued, “or have you’ve just been too isolated in your own nerdy world of nerdy literature to appreciate true entertainment? What a sad existence.” Sarcasm laced itself onto Stiles’ words and the dismayed shake of his head. Smiling, he held out the controller in Derek’s direction “Try it.”

They had spent maybe an hour actually studying before Stiles demanded a fifteen minute break—which was now approaching its second hour. Derek could have easily abandoned Stiles the minute he realized there was no chance of regaining his focus. Just because Stiles did not realize the severity of his actions did not mean Derek had to suffer alongside him. However, at one point they started talking. Like actually talking. They started off by discussing school, which led to Derek’s finding out that Stiles grades were struggling because he had been taking care of his recently-ill father. He also learned that they both went to Beacon Hills High School, but had graduated a year a part. Derek hadn’t known Stiles, but Stiles knew Derek.

“One of my friends had a huge crush on you dude, it was kind of sad,” Stiles muttered. His foot tapped the floor as he fidgeted around with his computer.

Derek's head perked up. “Sad?” he questioned as he rested his folded arms on the table. “Why sad?”

“Uh…” Stiles started hesitantly. “Well, _he_ didn’t know if you’d be like… _into_ him,” he expressed sheepishly, cheeks tinging pink.

Derek shrugged, flipping his opened book book closed. “If he was cute, maybe,” Derek answered nonchalantly. “What was his name?” he asked as he reached for his backpack.

Stiles stared at Derek, mouth hanging open in disbelief. He hadn’t realized he was hovering closer to Derek until the chair shifted beneath his weight, resulting in a high pitched yelp as he fought for his balance. Derek’s hand was instantly on Stiles’ thigh, pushing his weight forward and balancing the chair. “Are you okay?” Derek questioned. “You kind of…squeaked,” he continued as a soft chuckle escaped his chest.

Stiles tried to swallow the knot in his throat. He sat there stunned, for many reasons: Derek just admitted that he’d be into a guy, his hand was—and still is—on his thigh, and because Derek’s laugh was the cutest thing he has heard in all eternity.

After what seemed like eons, Derek removed his hand from Stiles’ thigh and Stiles was finally able to regain composure. Sort of. He hastily changed the subject, asking Derek what kind of video games he’s played.

Twenty minutes later, here they were, sitting shoulder to shoulder, Derek’s hands on the controller with Stiles’ hands on top of them, staring at the screen between them while they drive a car off a cliff and into the sunset.


End file.
